Between the Half Side
by Floods of Tears
Summary: Apakah memang takdirku seperti ini? "Daging! Daging! Daging!" Dalam satu peristiwa itu, apa yang kuyakini sekarang berubah seluruhnya. "Bunuh aku. Kau itu Ghoul.. Bukan?" Bahkan aku membenci keadaanku saat ini. "Tolong aku.." Tapi semua seakan lenyap begitu saja karenanya. "Kaneki-kun?" Seakan senyumannya membawa hingga aku merasa jatuh cinta yang kedua kalinya. "Akeno-chan..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Semua yang ada disini termasuk unsur-unsurnya adalah milik dari Sui Ishida dan Ichiei Ishibumi yang dikemas oleh imajinasi gila saya.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Peringatan:** OOC, Typo, Mainstream?, AU Tokyo Ghoul, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Chapter 1.

Prolog.

Malam ini begitu cerah, tanpa ada awan dan angkasa juga di taburi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersejajar. Hiruk pikuk di waktu malam kota Tokyo juga tidak henti sedikit pun. Perempatan Distrik 11 yang biasanya ramai oleh orang-orang menyeberang tidak sedikit pun berkurang jumlah. Mereka saling fokus diam untuk berjalan dan sekedar mengobrol kecil dengan teman mereka yang juga berbarengan menyebrangi.

Termasuk diriku..

Aku hanya diam diantara mereka, menundukan wajahku dengan menggigiti bibirku sendiri. Mencoba menahan gejolak di perutku yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Kruyuuk!

Tanganku meremas perutku lagi yang semakin nyaring oleh akibat menahan rasa laparku.

Aku sudah mencoba semuanya. Makanan yang diberikan Hide kepadaku, bahkan hamburger kesukaanku hanya bagaikan daging mentah dan selada busuk dalam lidahku. Semua yang kupunya di lemari pendingin ku makan untuk hilangkan rasa lapar yang benar-benar menyiksaku. Tapi akhirnya hanya berujung pada diriku yang mengeluarkan semua isi perutku di wastafel.

Ini semua bermula ketika aku berkencan dengan Rize-chan..

Siapa yang menyangka, dia akan berencana memakanku setelah pulang kencang dan mengantarnya pulang? Aku yang sudah sekarat ketika leherku di gigit olehnya, bagian perutku yang di tusuk benda aneh yang muncul di balik punggung Rize-chan. Semua hanya membuatku merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam hidupku. Hingga mataku tertutup dan sadar kembali dalam ruangan putih rumah sakit.

Sejak saat aku bangun. Semua itu bagaikan mimpi yang begitu panjang. Dokter yang merawatku, Dokter Kanou bilang aku baik-baik saja setelah operasi. Beliau tidak menjelaskan apa operasi yang di maksudnya tapi hanya bilang operasiku berhasil dan kondisiku membaik.

Itulah awal dari semuanya, makanan rumah sakit pun semuanya hanya terasa mentah di mulutku. Juga, aku selalu menghindar dari Hide ketika menjengukku. Untung suster mau membantuku untuk mencegah Hide mendatangi ruanganku dirawat.

Tak lama aku pulang dari rumah sakit setelah itu. Sebelumnya aku pamit pada Dokter Kanou dan suster yang sudah merawatku dengan baik. Namun semua itu tidak berakhir begitu saja.

Aku-

Sniff! Sniff!

Harum ini... Entah mengapa membuatku begitu tertarik. Aku menengok kesekitarku yang penuh oleh orang-orang yang melewatiku.

Sniff! Sniff!

Perutku berbunyi lagi.. Wangi ini sungguh membuat aku semakin lapar.

"Orang-orang.."Aku berbisik

"Orang-orang.."

Tidak salah lagi. Harum yang sangat menggugah seleraku ini berasal dari mereka!

" _Anak kecil.."_

" _Remaja.."_

" _Keluarga."_

" _Anak sekolah."_

" _Daging!"_

" _Anak kecil.. Keluarga.."_

" _Daging! Daging!"_

" _Keluarga.. Anak kecil.. Daging!"_

" _Daging!"_

" _Daging!"_

" _Daging! Daging! Daging!"_

" _DAGING!"_

"Eh!"

Aku tersadar oleh lamunanku. Sebagian orang menatapku dengan aneh dengan ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Sial.

"Orang itu.."

"Bodoh! Jangan sampai terlibat!"

Aku dapat mendengar beberapa orang berbicara di belakangku dengan suara pelan. Sebgaian orang juga mulai menjauh dari jangkauanku.

Ini membuatku merasa aneh.

"Eerhhhh!"

Aku menggigiti jari tangan kiriku. Berusaha menahan gejolak yang ingin meledak di dalam diriku saat ini. Sebentar saja, hingga aku berlari dengan cepat dari keramaian itu dan menuju kembali ke apartemenku.

Aku bercermin pada diriku sendiri ketika aku sudah masuk apartemen. Sesuatu hal yang paling kutakutkan dan tidak bisa kupercaya adalah sebelah mataku yang aneh dan berbeda. Mirip seperti mata Rize-chan saat kemarin.

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Eh!"

Bersamaan dengan itu aku melihat seseorang yang terlihat di cermin sambil tersenyum. Dengan rambut keunguan yang berkibar dan wajah yang benar-benar cantik. Itu adalah Rize-chan..

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aku reflek meninju cermin itu hingga hancur berantakan.

Kemudian aku berlari menuju dapur yang dekat dan mengambil sebuah pisau yang biasa kugunakan untuk memotong bahan masakan.

"Aku tahu penyebabnya.."

Suara seperti Dokter Kanou yang kuingat tentang organ seorang gadis dan suara dari narasumber yang berada di acara berita tv terngiang di kepalaku. Pisau yang kupegang kuarahkan kearah perutku, bersamaan jaket yang kusingkap dan akan tepat menusuk di bekas operasi yang baru membaik.

"Jika benar.. Jika benar.." Aku mempersiapkan gerakan tanganku untuk mengayunkan pisau.

"Maka aku..!"

Tlaaang!

Pisau itu patah begitu saja. Tanpa menyisakan apapu yang berbekas di perutku. Melihat usahaku yang sia-sia saja, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku sendiri di lantai apartemen sambil terisak.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Malam hari itu aku menyadari,aku bukanlah seorang manusia lagi. Dari semua yang kualami hari ini dan kemarin. Aku sadar, sekarang aku adalah..

Tanpa arah, tujuan dan rute aku berjalan di malam yang masih panjang. Aku hanya bisa berjalan dengan langkah tidak stabil dan terus goyah. Pikiranku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Dengan wajah yang menunduk dan tertutup hoodie jaketku agar mata anehku tidak dilihat oleh orang yang lain yang bisa saja berpapasan denganku.

Sebuah kuil yang cukup asrin bisa kulihat dari ujung penglihatanku

"Bunuh orang.. Makan daging mereka!" Nafsu laparku bangkit kembali. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tersadar dan hanya terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa yang kulakukan.. Ini sama saja seperti aku.."

Sniff! Sniff!

Bau ini.. Kembali menggelitik hidungku. Tepatnya di belakangku.

Secara tidak sadar aku kembali menjadi tidakm terkontrol. Kemudian dengan cepat berbalik dari posisiku lalu aku langsung berlari cepat sebelum akhirnya-

Duk!

Aku menabrak seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis. Pakaian yang di kenakannya menandakan bahwa ia adalah anak sekolahan setara sekolah menengah atas. Tapi yang terpenting.. Bau itu berasal darinya!

"Bunuh! Daging!"

Aku memegang tangan gadis itu agar tidak lari dariku. Tapi kurasa percuam saja karena sekarang aku juga menindih badannya. Air liurku sudah mengucur hebat akan sesuatu rasa yang benar-benar nikmat setelah aku menyantapnya.

"Daging! Bunu-"

"Bunuh aku."

Suara gadis itu membuatku seakan sadar kembali dari diriku yang benar-benar kurasa akan lepas kendali. Aku kemudian melihat mata gadis itu dengan lekat. Seketika, aku seperti terhipnotis oleh pandangan kosong dari iris mata keunguan itu. Seperti, hanya sebuah tatapan tanpa ada nyawa dan perasaan yang memiliki arti dari pandangan itu. Dengan menggunakan pita oranye ia kuncir rambutnya hingga membentuk ponytail, juga menjadi sedikit kotorn karena terkena debu jalanan.

"Bunuh aku. Kau itu Ghoul.. Bukan?" Gadis itu kembali berucap dengan nada bicara yang sangat pelan.

"Makan aku. Kau lapar 'kan?" Senyuman yang jelas terpaksa tersebut dapat kubaca begitu saja dari gadis tersebut.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau bisa memakanku hingga tidak tersisa kalau kau mau.."

"Maka dari itu-"

"Tidak mau!" Aku meloncat dari tubuh gadis itu dan tertunduk di jalanan dengan wajah menghadap aspal.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Cairan bening kembali mengalir di mataku dengan deras. Sebagai tambahan aku membenturkan kepalaku karena melakukan hal gila tadi.

Dengan kepalaku yang kuangkat tinggi-tinggi aku kembali berteriak.

"Aku manusiaaaa!"

Kurasa gadis itu hanya kurasa juga ia juga tidak percaya akan apa yang ku teriakan tadi. Benar.. Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak percaya bahwa sekarang aku adalah seorang Ghoul. Haha, menyedihkan bukan?

"Tolong aku.."

"Tolong aku.."

"Aku mohon.." Wajahku kutundukan lagi dengan cepat. Entah tadi aku berbicara kepada siapa, aku hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin orang lain dengar tentang penderitaanku.

Greeb!

Aku membulatkan mataku. Wajahku menggambarkan tidak kepercayaan yang begitu jelas.

"Pasti.. Kau mengalami hari yang sangat buruk, ya?"

Gadis itu berucap tepat di telingaku. Tangannya makin erat memelukku dalam kehangatannya. Tangan gadis itu juga menyingkap hoodieku. Tangannya yang begitu halus mengusap rambut belakangku dengan sangat perlahan dan teratur.

Gigiku bergemeretak. Sontak aku kembali mengeluarkan air mata dengan tambah deras dan terisak kembali.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Aku membalas pelukan gadis yang tampak tubuhnya begitu rapuh ini dibandingkan denganku. Bahunya yang begitu harum kupakai sebagai tempatku menangis hingga basah seragam yang dikenakannya.

Dalam malam yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan daripada mimpi buruk itu aku menyadarinya, bahwa mulai sekarang aku bukanlah Kaneki Ken yang dulu. Tetap seseorang yang akan menjalani hari-harinya sebagai layaknya biasa dilakukan manusia pada umumnya. Namun aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang 'mencoba' menjadi mereka.

Aku benar-benar putus asa..

"Namae wa?"

"K-Kaneki. K-ken Kaneki."

Daripada itu semua, sekejap semuanya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kaneki-kun?"

Suara yang begitu merdu dan lembut dari bibirnya mengubah hatiku.

"Himejima Akeno. Panggil Akeno saja."

Senyuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnnya. Kini serasa membuat hatiku meleleh.

Sejenak.. Rasa kagum akan Rize-chan menghilang dari hatiku..

"Akeno..chan?"

Terganti oleh sebuah gadis yang benar-benar menggambarkan pesona seorang wanita Jepang. Matanya, senyumannya, dan wajahnya.

Aku mulai jatuh hati.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

To be Continued?

Yo, salam kenal ^^)/

Saya author newbie yang tertarik memposting fic di fandom TG xover HS DxD ini!

Karena fandom ini masih sangat sepi. Maka saya tertarik untuk membuat satu fic berbahasa indonesia yang perdana di fandom ini (sepertinya).

Well, fic ini berfokus pada AU Tokyo Ghoul dengan unsur-unsur Tokyo Ghoul dan sedikit memasukan unsur DxD

Tapi yang jelas, fic ini akan memiliki chapter yang tidak panjang. Mungkin hanya sebanyak 3 hingga 5 chapter sesuai imajinasi saya menggambarkan alurnya. Dimulai pertemuan sang karakter utama Kaneki dengan Akeno.

Oke, segitu saja dulu. Terima kasih telah mampir dan tunggu update selanjutnya ya! ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**

Sui Ishida dan Ichiei Ishibumi

Rated: **M**

 **Warn:** OOC, Typo, EYD yang ancur.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Suara melenguh pelan keluar dari mulutnya ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali mengikuti matanya yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Menarik nafas pelan sembari meringis ketika kepalanya merasakan sedikit pening. Sedikit usaha, kepalanya terangkat dari meja kayu yang menjadi alas berbaring dan menyanggahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pijatan kecil pada kening untuk sedikit membuatnua rileks dilakukan sembari berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya kembali.

"Pagi?" Tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Cahaya mentari dari jendela yang menerangi apartemen sedikit tertutupi oleh gorden. Kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat keatas untuk meregangkan tulang dan sendinya yang sedikit pegal karena tertidur di meja.

"Apa hal yang terjadi semalam itu hanya mimpi?"

Raut wajahnya menunjukan ekpresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Lintas gambaran kejadian-kejadian yang sepertinya dari mimpi tersebut kembali terputar di ingatannya yang seperti sangat nyata terjadi dan dialaminya. Entah itu seperti rasa lapar yang aneh, pisau dapur patah karena disengaja oleh dirinya yang menghujamkan ke perut, hingga ia seperti berteriak sendiri dan hilang kendali.

Memikirkan rasa lapar, sepertinya ia harus sarapan sekarang agar tenaga untuk beraktifitas hari ini cukup hingga waktu makan siang. Kewajiban mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini jangan sampai dilewatkan lagi karena sudah bolos selama dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

Ia berdiri dari kursi meja makan dapur apartemennya dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung akibat kondisi pening yang tidak kunjung berhenti memukul di kepalanya.

Dari dalam lemari pendingin, tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak susu dan beberapa roti isi yang masih ada. Setelah merasa menu sarapan yang sudah di ambil cukup untuknya; ia berjalan dan kembali duduk di tempat yang sama dengan merapatkan kursi menuju meja.

"..."

Entah, rasanya ia sedikit aneh melihat roti isi yang biasanya cukup untuk menggugah selera lapar di kedua genggaman tangannya. Tidak ada yang kurang, hanya hari ini ia kehabisan tomat yang dirasa tidak akan berpengaruh banyak untuk rasa rotinya. Ada sedikit rasa mual di perutnya ketika melihat seksama isi dari roti itu.

Chomp!

Tanpa banyak pikir ia mengambil gigitan pertama untuk rotinya. Hanya satu kunyahan yang berhasil dilakukan oleh giginya.

"Urggh!" Mendadak rasa ingin muntah ingin dilakukannya saat kembali ingin menguyah yang ada di mulut. "Uuargh!"

Rasa mual ingin muntah itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kursi yang di dudukinya jatuh karena spontan berlari menuju wastafel dapur yang tidak jauh dari sana. Semua yang ada didalam mulut keluar karena lonjakan tenggorokanya benar-benar tidak menerima apa yang ia kunyah untuk sarapan. Keran air dinyalakan sambil membasuh mulutnya yang tidak henti untuk muntah. Ketika rasa mualnya sudah mulai memghilang, isakan pelan keluar mulutnya dengan air mata yang mengalir menuju sisa air basuhan di sekitar wajahnya.

"T-tidak mungkin.." Tubuhnya melemas hingga ia duduk terjongkok dilantai dan membenturkan kepalanya pada buffet wastafel dapur di ikuti isakan yang semakin kencang.

"Aku manusia! Aku bukan Ghoul!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!" Tangannya meninju lantai kayu apartemennya berulang kali. Merealisasikan rasa sulit di terimanya oleh akal sehat.

Ghoul. Monster yang memangsa manusia untuk di jadikan makanannya. Terdengar begitu menyeramkan bukan? Teror dari monster-monster tersebut membuat rasa cemas dan waspada untuk seluruh warga Distrik di Tokyo. Apa yang paling menakutkan diantara Kuchisake Onna atau Ghoul? Tentu saja mereka akan menjawab Ghoul. Saat kau berjalan di malam hari dan menemukan seseorang yang mengeluarkan sesuatu hal aneh di belakang punggung mereka; serta dengan warna mata abnormal, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melawan atau lari hanya membuat hidupmu sedikit lebih panjang atau kebalikannya jika Ghoul itu berbaik hati; berakhir dengan tubuhmu yang dinikmati oleh mereka seperti memakan steak yang lezat.

Itulah paradigma orang-orang tentang monster yang mereka sebut Ghoul. Darimana mereka berasal, kenapa mereka ada dan siapa sebenarnya mereka; sebelum itu terjawab pun sudah terbirit kesetanan karena bertanya pada mereka sama dengan memberikan tubuhmu pada mereka.

Namun belakangan ini, rasa aman dapat dirasakan para warga Distrik. Ketika organisasi kepolisian tidak cukup mengatasi hal itu, lahirlah organisasi CCG atau Komisi Pemberantasan Ghoul yang terbentuk dari keberanian yang bersatu melawan para monster tersebut. Organisasi CCG secara langsung mengatasi dan mengawasi para Ghoul sesuai nama organisasi mereka. Namun, teror tidak pernah reda karena Ghoul itu sendiri.

Jika kutanya, apa kau bisa membedakan manusia dengan Ghoul secara langsung saat bertatapan? Cara mereka berpakaian, gaya hidup, lingkungan dan lainnya tidak jauh berbeda dari manusia. Yang membedakan adalah mereka memakanmu.

Hal itu yang membuat Kaneki tidak bisa tenang dari kemarin. Tak terkecuali hari ini, hanya sebentar melupakan itu namun takdir sekecil apapun memang tidak bisa dilupakan.

Lalu, bagaimana kehidupannya? Semuanya? Dan bahkan.. Hide? Apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya yang sangat dekat dengan Kaneki ketika ia menyadari setelah sahabatnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan berubah menjadi Ghoul? Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan Kaneki.

"H-Hide... Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

* * *

Jemarinya memilah-milah daftar buku yang memiliki jilid dan judul yang berbeda pada rak buku di depannya. Dari huruf A-Z, genre, dan pengarang semuanya masih tidak bisa membuat Kaneki tertarik untuk membaca dan mengambilnya. Ekspresi yang masih sama; yaitu tidak tertebak seperti murung di wajah Kaneki memang mewakili hati dan pikirannya yang masih tidak bisa di terima bahwa dia adalah Ghoul.

Kelas kuliah hari ini mau tidak mau kembali ia lewatkan dan memilih pergi ke toko buku dekat apartemennya. Kondisi mood dan pikirannya sedang tidak stabil, lagipula juga ia tidak mau membuat kelas menjadi gaduh karena ia berubah menjadi beringas dan memangsa mereka bukan?

 _'Aku monster.'_

 _'Aku Ghoul.'_

Hanya kalimat-kalimat itu berputar di kepalanya dan terus diucapkan dalam hati bahkan sampai saat ini. Mungkin jika dibilang, Kaneki saat ini sedang fase cobaan _'Hidup segan mati tidak mau'_

Merasa tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik untuk di belinya, Kaneki pergi dari sana sambil menundukan kepalanya menuju pintu keluar toko buku. Tujuan selanjutnya mungkin adalah sebuah tempat yang Kaneki butuhkan untuk mencari angin segar sebagai sebuah melemaskan sedikit rasa tegang di hati dan pikiran.

Pintu kaca toko di tariknya dengan sedikit tenaga dan sensasi angin luar ruangan menyambut indera peraba Kaneki. Tarikan nafas dilakukannya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar. Tetapi selum sempat melanjutkan langkah keduanya, kakinya terhenti ketika kedua matanya melihat hal yang memecah perhatiannya kepada itu.

Menunggu lampu penyeberangan di perempatan jalan sambil menenteng tas dengan kedua tangannya kebawah dan di senderkan pada rok sekolah, seorang gadis yang kelihatannya adalah murid dari Sekolah Menengah Atas di sekitar Distrik 20 karena seragam khas yang dikenakannya. Posisi Kaneki yang berada hanya beberapa meter di belakang dengan posisi menyamping dapat melihat satu sisi wajah gadis itu yang memasang wajah jengkel dan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

Kaneki beku di tempat, matanya terpaku pada gadis tersebut yang belum sadar jika Kaneki menatapnya dengan intens. Sebenarnya, ia mengingat gadis itu; seperti apa yang ia tebak pagi tadi bahwa semuanya mimpi belaka. Dari raut wajah, warna rambut dengan dikuncir ekor, tinggi badan yang Kaneki coba tebak semua benar-benar di lihat oleh mata kepalanya dua kali yaitu semalam dan hari ini.

"E-eh?" Kaneki sedikit tersentak saat mata gadis itu bergulir kearahnya. Tak hanya itu, wajahnya memalingkan kearah Kaneki di ikuti gestur tubuhnya memutar.

"Kaneki- _kun_?" Panggilnya dengan nada bingung.

"A-ah! A-a-aku.." Kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri seperti linglung. Tangannya masih menahan pintu kaca toko buku yang terbuka begitu saja.

"Kenapa terlihat linglung, Kaneki- _kun?_ " Tanya kembali gadis itu. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak keatas melihat toko yang Kaneki datangi. "Ah, ternyata kamu suka membaca buku ya."

Gadis itu sedikit terkekeh dengan intonasi nada yang manis membuat Kaneki makin gemetaran. Kepalanya yang menengok kanan-kiri kembali diam lagi sambil menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi tegang. Kakinya sedikit bergetar menahan guncangan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kamu apa benar baik-baik saja, Kaneki- _kun?"._

 _'Tolong. Berhenti memanggilku dengan suffiks dan nada manis itu!'_

Ludahnya tertelan menahan grogi luar biasa yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat gadis itu melihatnya. Astaga, Kaneki benar-benar tidak bisa untuk mengontrol dirinya untuk tenang!

"Hei kau yang berada di pintu masuk! Kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan pintu itu, tolong untuk membiarkan terlebih dahulu orang dibelakangmu untuk lewat!"

"Eh?" Kaneki sontak menatap belakang saat dirasa itu panggilan untuknya.

Dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah mahasiswa sepertinya bersedekap tangan sambil menatapanya sinis. Tak hanya itu, orang-orang yang ada didalam termasuk kasir dan karyawan toko melihatnya dengan aneh.

"M-maaf! A-aku s-sedang tidak fokus!"

Kaneki keluar dari toko buku dan membiarkan orang itu lewat. Berkali-kali kepalanya menuduk melakukan _Ojigi_ kepada mahasiswa tersebut hingga Kaneki melihatnya sudah pergi jauh.

"Fyuh~ Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini."

Kaneki menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang gatal karena bingung. Kepalanya yang sedaritadi melakukan menatap trotoar jalan diangkatnya untuk _Ojigi_ kembali diangkatnya sambil mengesap pelipisnya yang sedikit dipenuhi peluh.

"Kaneki- _kun?_ "

"H-Ha'i?"

Kaneki lupa bahwa ada seseorang lagi yang sedang melakukan kontak komunikasi dengannya. Menoleh kearah panggilan dan menatap kembali gadis itu yang benar-benar bingung padanya dari ekspresinya yang tidak berubah.

"E-ehehe... Heee.." Kaneki terkekeh pelan dengan terpaksa sambil menggaruk pipinya. Entah bingung apa yang ingin diucapkannya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu kemudian tertawa pelan dengan tangan yang menutup bibirnya. "Sifatmu ternyata mudah grogi ya, lucu melihatnya."

Kaneki harus mengakui itu. Melakukan hal yang dekat dengan orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya apalagi seorang gadis memang bukan keahliannya. Hide adalah pengecualian, karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Setidaknya Kaneki tidak terlalu grogi kalau ketemu Hide seperti sekarang ini.

Memang sedikit merepotkan.

.

* * *

"Hm, begitu. Jadi Kaneki- _kun_ itu orang yang mudah grogi dan sedikit pemalu ya."

"B-bisa dibilang seperti itu, maka dari itu aku terkadang sulit untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Bertutur sapa pun aku tidak tau harus bagaimana melalukannya." Kaneki menundukan kepalanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis yang ternyata adalah Akeno; seorang siswi dari salah satu SMA di Distrik 20 yang melihat 'insiden' Kaneki semalam.

"Kurasa seperti itu.."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Akeno bertanya dengan nada tertarik. "Apa memang kamu orang yang _introvert?"_

"Itu juga termasuk kok. Aku memang lebih suka membaca buku ketimbang bermain dengan teman sebayaku semenjak kecil. Ibuku sering membawakan buku untukku baca setiap hari." Kedua matanya memejam mengingat memori tentang seorang wanita yang dekat dengannya dan sering ia panggil 'Ibu'. Kaneki terdiam sesaat dan meremas tangannya sendiri yang berada di kakinya.

Bangku di taman yang cukup panjang jadi tempat duduk mereka berdua sekarang. Setelah Kaneki mulai berani bicara secara lancar dengan Akeno, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan, meski faktanya jalan-jalan tersebut di isi keheningan karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing dan tidak mau mulai topik pembicaraan.

Ketika langkah keduanya mendekati taman kecil yang cukup pas untuk destinasi jalan-jalan kecil mereka; Akeno menarik tangan Kaneki dan membawanya dengan tanpa perlawanan Kaneki. Setiap mereka sampai di spot tertentu yang cukup spesial disana, Akeno lah yang memulai berbicara duluan dan dijawab Kaneki cukup simpel namun entah membuat nyaman karena gaya bicara Kaneki yang menurutnya unik dan membuat sedikit tergelak tawa. Untung saja taman terlihat sepi, mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya.. Meskipun caranya agak kasar, aku menyayangi Ibu apapun sikapnya kepadaku. Hingga..."

"Hingga?" Akeno kembali bertanya. Namun yang didapatnya adalah perubahan ekspresi wajah Kaneki yang menjadi sedih dan diam tanpa melanjutkan penjelasannya. Lalu ia sadar arah perkataan Kaneki yang menuju kearah mana. Kemudian langsung berinisiatif meminta maaf. "Ah. Maaf! Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bertanya padamu."

Kaneki tetap diam. Helaan nafas dilakukannya sambil mengangkat kembali kepalanya menuju Akeno. Ia bergeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku terkadang terlalu berlebihan pada masalahku sendiri sehingga malah membuat orang menjadi khawatir padaku." Kaneki terkekeh kaku sambil memasang wajah tersenyum paksa kembali.

"Kaneki- _kun._ "

"E-eh. I-iya?"

"Apa kamu menyukaiku?"

"Ha?"

Tik tok. Tik tok. Ding!

"E-EEEH?"

Jantung Kaneki mendadak berdesir cepat ketika berhasil mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya dari Akeno. Otaknya yang gampang mencerna kalimat di buku-bukunya mendadak telat merespon ketika kalimat Akeno kepadanya cukup membuat kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kau ditanya seperti itu pada seorang gadis cantik yang tertarik pada dirimu? Meski Kaneki kurang mengetahui bagaimana dekat dengan lawan jenis karena sifat introvertnya, tapi hal lantang dan sangat jelas itu pasti membuat siapapun paham apa maksudnya.

"Bagaimana, Kaneki- _kun_?" Akeno kembali menanyakan dengan tersenyum.

Duh, bagaimana menjawabnya? Apa ini semacam kuis yang pernah ditemukannya pada sebuah buku teka-teki? Mungkinkah Sherlock Holmes bisa memecahkan kasus pertanyaan seperti ini? Atau-Ahhh! Itu semua membuat Kaneki kembali menjadi grogi luar biasa!

"A-Aku. A-akuu..."

"Hm?"

Kaneki memegang dagunya seperti memegang janggut yang sebenarnya tidak ada disana. "I-iya. A-Aku s-suka..."

"Suka?" Kaneki mengangguk cepat. "Padaku?" Ia kembali mengangguk, kali ini sedikit kaku dan agak ragu.

"Ufufuf~ Reaksimu lucu dan manis lho jika kamu melihatnya tadi~"

"H-Ha'i?" Tanpa Kaneki prediksi, tangannya disentuh oleh Akeno dengan lembut sambil mengusap jari-jarinya; membuat ekspresi Kaneki menjadi tidak karuan.

"Awalnya aku hanya bercanda saja. Tapi mendengar bagaimana kau menjawabnya itu dengan serius, aku malah senang sekali Ufufuf~"

Astaga. Gadis ini cukup berbahaya juga! Sikapnya yang sulit ditebak dari penampilannya benar-benar berbalik jauh dari Kaneki yang secara dikatakan polos jika dibandingkan langsung. Sepertinya jawaban Kaneki salah besar dan membuat dirinya mungkin lebih waspada dengan Akeno-dalam arti pembicaraan tentang rasa suka.

Bruk!

"Kaneki- _kun!_ "

Akeno panik saat Kaneki terhuyung jatuh dengan terpeleset dari tempat duduknya dan membuat Kaneki mencium setapak jalan di taman itu. Wajahnya memerah luar biasa dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan karakter 'serigala sedang jatuh cinta' di kartun barat dimana ekspresinya hampir sama.

Setelah usaha Akeno menyadarkan Kaneki yang entah itu pingsan atau apapun mereka kembali duduk dengan rapih di bangku taman dengan saling membuang pandangan kearah berlawanan.

"Ehem." Kaneki berdahak pelan lalu menoleh ke Akeno. "Kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu untuknya, Akeno berbalik. "Ahh. Kalau itu aku sedang ingin bolos." Jawabnya dengan senyum canda. "Dan-tolong panggil namaku dong, Kaneki- _kun~"_

Kaneki menelan ludahnya kembali saat Akeno memanggilnya dengan nada centil. "B-b-baiklah, A-Akeno- _chan.."_

"J-jadi aku benar bolos?" Tanya kembali Kaneki.

"Nggak kok. Aku masuk hari ini, tapi mendadak badanku tidak enak dan akhirnya aku izin dengan guruku untuk pulang." Ucap Akeno. "Memang terkadang merepotkan sih masalah ini, huff~"

"O-oh begitu." Kaneki mengangguk pelan. "Apakah parah kondisinya?"

"Ah-yaa.. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai masalah asma kok." Akeno menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Tidak apa-apa kok tapi! Aku hanya lupa bawa inhaler asmaku!"

"B-baiklah. Aku lega kau baik-baik saja." Kaneki tersenyum kaku.

"Lalu? Kaneki- _kun_ sendiri? Tidak sekolah?"

Ia menggeleng. "Iee, masa sekolahku sudah selesai. Sekarang aku menjadi mahasiswa dari Universitas Kamii."

"Waaah! Universitas Kamii yang merupakan universitas terpopuler itu?" Akeno mendadak antusias saat mendengar status Kaneki saat ini.

"T-tidak terlalu populer banget kok."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak kuliah hari ini, Kaneki- _kun?_ "

"Tidak kuliah hari ini?" Ulang Kaneki. "B-bisa dibilang mungkin karena kejadian semalam.. Aku menjadi tidak bersemangat kuliah hari ini..."

"Semalam.." Akeno coba mengingat apa yang dibilang Kaneki. Dan, ia sadar saat melihat wajah Kaneki yang sama seperti semalam.

Wajah yang tersiksa, menangis, depresi. Tidak menerima bahwa kini sekarang ia adalah 'setengah'.

Akeno menundukan wajahnya. "Maaf."

Benar, semalam dengan jelas ia melihat Kaneki yang bukan Kaneki sekarang. Salah satu mata yang hitam dengan pupil semerah darah, benda menyerupai ekor dibelakang punggung. Menyadari bahwa Kaneki bukan manusia, tapi Ghoul. Namun itu ditentang oleh Kaneki, masih ingat dipikirannya bahwa laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya tersebut berteriak bahwa ia bukan Ghoul.

Akeno tidak benar-benar mengetahui Ghoul itu bagaimana. Paling dipahami olehnya adalah Ghoul memiliki dua mata yang hitam saat berubah; tapi Kaneki hanya satu. Menyimpulkan bahwa Kaneki adalah setengah. Yah.

 **Setengah manusia dan setengah Ghoul.**

Eksistensi yang merupakan penistaan dari dua hal yang berlawanan dalam satu tubuh. Sebuah anomali kehidupan.

'Ghoul memangsa manusia, manusia berlindung dari Ghoul. Lalu apa jadinya jika ada seseorang merupakan dua sisi itu dalam kesatuan?'

Akeno juga menyadari. Status Kaneki ini hampir mirip dengannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya aku?"

Kaneki berbicara sendiri.

"Niatku hanya mengantar sebuah gadis yang ketakutan pulang larut malam. Lalu secara terkejutnya ia memangsaku karena dia adalah Ghoul."

"Aku pingsan, terbangun dirumah sakit, lalu kemudian menemukan diriku sekarang adalah Ghoul."

Jadi seperti itu.. Kaneki mengantar seorang perempuan yang tidak disadarinya adalah Ghoul. Memang, Akeno sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi mendengar Kaneki mengantar perempuan lain membuatnya sedikit meringis di hati.

"Kaneki- _kun..._ "

Air mata yang Kaneki tahan di pelupuk mata akhirnya turun. "Aku... Hiks.. Hide... Apa yang akan dikatakan Hide nanti?"

"Aku.. Aku ini manusia.. Bukan Ghoul.."

Kaneki merengkuk kepalanya di kakinya yang tertekuk di bangku, membenamkannya disana sambil terisak pelan.

Sebenarnya Akeno ingin Kaneki tidak meringkuk seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tangannya pun meremat rok sekolahnya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Kaneki- _kun._ "

"Aku tidak mau kau celaka, Akeno- _chan..."_

"Jangan pedulikan aku.. Aku tidak mau membunu-".

"Hentikaaaan!"

"..."

"Berhenti berucap seperti itu. Aku paham."

Kaneki mengangkat kepalanya menatap Akeno. "Kena...pa?"

"Ubah posisimu seperti biasa duduk."

"Aku-"

"Kumohon lakukan!"

Akeno membentak Kaneki. Sementara Kaneki diam melihat Akeno marah padanya. Tanpa tanya lagi ia mengikuti permintaan Akeno.

"Wajahku terlalu menyedihkan untuk-"

Grepp!

Gerakan mendadak Akeno membuat Kaneki mendadak terdiam. Pasalnya kini tubuh yang terlihat rapuh dan lebih kecil darinya memeluk dengan erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kaneki.

"Aku paham. Paham apa yang kamu rasakan."

Akeno mendongak keatas untuk menatap Kaneki. Secara halus, tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pipi Kaneki sambil memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kalau kamu ingin menangis, beritahu aku. Aku akan berusaha memelukmu hingga kamu tenang."

Kalau kamu merasa ingin cerita, ceritakan padaku. Aku akan senang sekali mendengarnya."

Tanpa sadar, setetes cairan bening turun dari wajah ayu Akeno.

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Kaneki dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan, dapat kurasakan. Depresi, kesedihan dan kebingungan. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa menemaniku. Menemani bagaimana hal itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Aku bolos sekolah hari ini bukan karena asma. Tapi siklus 'sayap'ku yang muncul secara acak kumat, tidak dapat ku kontrol hari ini."

Akeno menurukan tangannya dari pipi Kaneki. Kemudian menundukan wajahnya kembali. "Selama itu aku berdiam diri di kuil hingga kumatnya hilang, setelah itu aku kira bisa mengejar waktu datang ke sekolah. Namun nyatanya aku malah jalan-jalan bersamamu." Akeno tertawa pelan hingga matanya terpejam.

"Sayap?"

"Lihatlah." Akeno menunjuk pada tempat duduknya sendiri di samping kiri Kaneki dengan.

Melihat arahan jari Akeno, Kaneki mengikutinya dan melihat ada objek yang membuatnya melebarkan mata. Mirip seperti sehelai bulu hitam seperti milik burung gagak namun ukurannya cukup besar hampir sepanjang jari manusia. Mungkin Akeno hanya bercanda lagi saja, Kaneki ambil kesimpulan itu ketika melihatnya dengan baik-baik. Wajahnya kembali menoleh dan menemukan bahwa ekspresi Akeno bukan seperti yang dilihatnya saat bercanda.

"A-Akeno- _chan_?" Tanya Kaneki. "J-jadi k-kau.."

"Aku adalah anak dari Malaikat Jatuh, yang terlahir dalam rahim manusia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

.

.

Hm, ternyata fandom ini masih sepi ya. Buktinya hanya fic ini yang ada di daftar Xover antara TG dan DxD. Mungkin hype season 2 TG dan season 4 DxD masih belum membuat para author tertarik menuangkan idenya disini. Atau si Ninja kuning oren yang mencari perdamaian dari fandom sebelah masih populer juga sampai saat ini-Plaak

Ngga boleh ngomong gitu, buktinya saya juga ikutan nulis tapi ficnya malah terlantar. Dasar memang author buaya(?)

Btw, inilah chapter 2. Mulai dari Kaneki yang terbuka ke Akeno, dan Akeno yang membuka latar belakangnya kenapa dia peduli dengan Kaneki. Trus trus, jadi beneran dong Akeno itu malaikat jatuh? Ada Iblis ngga? Atau ada ninja nyasar kemari-dzziiig!

Untuk hal lain seperti Iblis, fraksi blabla atau ninja nyasar ngga akan ada disini. Saya hanya akan menunjukan romansa cinta antara Ghoul dan... Tunggu di chapter 3 yaaa :p


End file.
